


falling with style

by weird_bird (2weird4)



Category: DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Sex Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird
Summary: For a long moment, Cass silently squints. Not a first or a last in their relationship.





	falling with style

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what i typed up at 1 am instead of working on my serious wips. as u do.

Harper’s head pops up from between Cass’s legs, and she rests her cheek on her thigh for a moment, trying to gather herself. “Hey, you wanna try something different?”

Cass runs both hands through Harper’s hair, then smooths it down around her ears. She raises an eyebrow-- _always,_ that eyebrow seems to say. 

Hell yeah.

Diving to the side, Harper scoops out her favorite vibrator, ever. This thing’s given her almost as many orgasms as her right hand. And that’s some serious competition. “This,” she says, holding up the white, green, and purple toy with a broad grin, “is Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.”

For a long moment, Cass silently squints. Not a first or a last in their relationship. Does she not get the reference? Does she not appreciate it? Were it anybody else but Cass, Harper would be more offended by the former than the latter. 

In the end, she doesn’t get her answer. 

With an adorable shrug, Cass takes the toy from Harper. She turns it on, runs it over the sensitive tip of her finger with a speculative look. Then, before Harper can even breathe, she flips her over gentle as a feather into the mattress and swoops down--

“Ooh, ooh, okay.” Panting, Harper grins at the ceiling. God, but it’s a good life.

 

“Sorry you couldn’t make it out to movie night,” Steph says, cross-legged on Harper’s bed. She’s putting little braids into Tim’s hair.

“Yeah, me too. Work sucks.” Sprawled on the floor, Harper sighs. She turns her phone this way and that to try and make sense of the grainy picture Cass texted her. She’s on patrol with Bruce right now. Bat-bonding. “Next time.” Huh. A gargoyle. Her phone buzzes a second later. _it u._

“Next time you should totally come. It was awesome. Everyone had a great time.”

Tim makes a thoughtful noise. “I don’t think Cass did?”

“What did you guys watch?” Harper’s a little concerned. They’re all pretty good at steering away from potentially upsetting material, which can be a minefield for a pack of teen vigilantes and their maladjusted mentor.

“ _Toy Story,_ ” Tim answers. “Alfred broke the tie.” 

Thinking about this past weekend, where they raided Harper’s drawer of fun and then followed it up with some online shopping, Harper stares all the more determinedly at her phone. “Oh, cool.”

“Cass seemed fine with it.” But Steph speaks slow, uncertain. Harper has to head this off and fast.

“Her face was red the whole time,” Tim argues. “It was weird.”

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Harper says hurriedly. “Hey, do you guys think this gargoyle looks like me? I don’t see it.” At which point Steph nabs her phone Spoiler-fast and texts back to Cass, _I see a strong Rowsemblance._

...Phew.

 

Stretching her arm behind Cass, Harper sips from her water bottle, then slumps back on her bed. Cass is pretty much curled on top of her. Their favorite post-sex activity: looking over Bat-tech schematics together.

“So, uh…” Harper plays with Cass’s fine, sweaty hair. “Heard you had a movie night.”

Cass stills for a second and then just hums in acknowledgement. Her mouth dots Harper’s cheek, affectionate. Then she takes the blueprints from her hand and places them on the bedside table. Leaning over, her skin brushing all pleasant all up against Harper, Cass pulls out the fancy new strapon harness.

Once Harper catches up with the program (the mind is willing, but the body operates on a diurnal rhythm), “Oh, so, I was dumb and my old dildo doesn’t fit with this new harness.”

“You are an engineer,” Cass says, accusation in her eyes.

“Wow, okay. Full sentences of sass, huh?” Harper pecks her lips with a smile. "I never said I was a good engineer.” 

Cass squeezes her firm. “I did.” She tips her head to the side. “Old harness?” she suggests.

“I’ll do you one better.” Triumphant, Harper lifts a finger, then goes rummaging. “Ta-da. New dildo.” She offers it to her, wiggling her eyebrows.

When Cass takes it, she lays out the silicone length in both hands and assesses it without speaking. She holds it up, and it flops over comically, making Harper have to hold in a laugh. Dead serious, Cass dubs it, “Woody.”

The laugh bursts out of Harper unbidden, and she draws the sheets over their heads, nuzzling her. “I love you forever for that.”

She’s busy planting rapid-fire kisses on Cass’s face, but Cass puts her fingers to her mouth. “To infinity,” she suggests, “and beyond?” 

It’s not usually that easy to forget, but sometimes Harper does have to remind herself that she is dating the most lethal hand-to-hand combatant on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to all of our childhoods. title from _toy story._


End file.
